


The First Night Out

by Crowcat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, BDSM, Bestiality, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Butt Slapping, Confusion, Corset, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Doggy Style, Dominance, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fangirls, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Goths, Hair-pulling, House Party, Large Cock, Lipstick, Long Hair, Misunderstandings, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Party, Public Sex, Size Difference, Slapping, Spanking, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vampires Are Durable, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Writing on Skin, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowcat/pseuds/Crowcat
Summary: Megan has been obsessed with vampires for a long time, and now that she's become one, she's excited to hunt for the first time. However, an unexpected encounter gives her a first hand view of the unconventional way that the local werwolves deal with the full moon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The First Night Out

Megan breathed in the night air as she crept through the silent neighborhood, closer and closer to downtown. After five years of devouring every bit of vampire literature she could find, she had finally become a creature of the night. Christopher had promised to turn her on her eighteenth birthday and he had delivered. Finally. She could still feel the bite mark on her neck, but beyond that she felt strong, indestructible, and beautiful. She was ready to drink the blood of the living and she was going to start with everyone who had ever called her a “twi-hard”. 

Megan had prepared for the occasion, spending an inordinate amount of time brushing out her long blond hair into a silky curtain, and perfecting her gothic makeup. She’d carefully chosen a short black dress with ruffles, and had squeezed herself into her favorite corset. She’d wanted to wear her big silver cross, but wasn’t sure how that might affect her now, so she’d chosen a pentagram instead. It had the same effect of drawing one’s eye towards her cleavage. She stopped to admire herself in the mirror of a parked car. As far as Megan was concerned, she’d never looked better. After all, she had to look enticing if she wanted to lure in her prey. 

Her goal was to track down the football players. She’d heard they liked to drink beer down by the railroad tracks, and while most of them were assholes, Megan had to admit that she wouldn’t mind sinking her teeth into a couple of them. Regardless, they seemed like a good place to start and she was giddy just thinking about it. She didn’t have to read Twilight or Interview with a Vampire anymore, she could live it. 

Megan just had a little ways to go. She could see the trees of the local park down the street and fought down some well-established apprehension. She’d always avoided the park at night, but now she was of the night. Megan took a deep breath and made a b-line for the black creepy expanse of nature. The cold didn’t bother her much anymore, but she shivered a little as an unexpected gust of wind blew the branches back and forth. She reminded herself that she was a vampire and that anything out here should be afraid of her, not the other way around. Despite everything, Megan didn’t feel that much different, and she had to work to get herself into the vampire mindset. 

She passed by the playground, and the amphitheater and made it to what she was pretty sure was the halfway point. Megan paused to collect herself. There were lights that illuminated the better-traveled parts of the park, and while she could see much better in the dark now, she still found herself clinging to the flickering glow. She was about to press on when she noticed a light that she wasn’t expecting. It was the glow of a cigarette. Megan had been so focused on getting to the other side that she hadn’t seen the man sitting on the park bench. She probably would have passed right by him if she hadn’t paused. He must have seen her looking at him, because, after taking another drag on the cigarette, he leaned forward into the light and waved.

Megan panicked a little at the knowledge that she wasn’t alone, but as the golden-orange light uncovered his face she noticed that the man was actually quite handsome in a scruffy sort of way. He couldn’t have been more than a few years older than her and wore jeans and a beat up leather jacket. He had a nice beard coming in and she thought she could see a tattoo poking out from under the collar of his shirt. Megan decided that the football players could wait. As she walked over to him he put out his cigarette and gave her a charming smile with some smug undertones. 

“Hi.” She said, casually crossing her arms in order to show off her already impressive cleavage. He leaned back and rested his arms on the back of the bench.

“Hi yourself.” He said, “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing out in the park at night?”

“Just taking a walk. What are you doing out here?” She asked. He grinned.

“Just getting some air. My friends and I are having a party at my house and I wanted to get some quiet before things really pick up. You’re Megan right? I think you were a freshman when I was a senior.” He said.

“Oh! Yeah, I think you’re right. I’m a senior now. I just turned eighteen.” She said. He leaned forward again. Megan only kind of remembered him. He ran in very different circles than she had and they’d only gone to the same school for a year.

“Is that so? Well you’re all grown up then aren’t you?” He said. It was more of a statement than a question and she could feel it as he ran his eyes over her, making no effort to hide it. He looked over her like he was going to eat her, and she was embarrassed to admit that she kind of liked it. Megan was starting to think that the whole vampiric seduction thing might be even easier than she’d expected. 

“I guess so,” she said, playing with her hair a little. “You’re A.J. right?” 

“Ajax now. A.J. was a nickname.” He said, getting to his feet. She hadn’t been prepared for just how big he was. He was at least a foot taller than her and could probably lift her with one hand. She felt a little less confident in her plans, and nervously felt her new fangs with the tip of her tongue. 

“I like that, it sounds very strong.” She said, awkwardly trying to keep the flirtation going. He laughed. 

“Thanks, I guess. So are you doing anything right now?” Ajax asked. 

“Not really. Why?” She asked. 

“You want to join the party? The more the merrier, especially if it’s pretty girl like you.” He said. Megan fiddled with her necklace, and looked at her toes, hoping she hadn’t turned red.

“Sure, it’s not a school night” she said, and then backpedaled rapidly, not wanting to seem immature. “I mean, no I’m not doing anything right now.”

Megan was an immortal creature of the night, and no matter how big and strong he might be, she was not a kid anymore. She was in control here, she was the dark temptress who would drink of his blood and as of the day before yesterday she was technically an adult. 

“Well alright then. It’s just over that way right outside the park.” He said, putting a hand on the small of her back, and guiding her down a branching path. 

“Down there?” She said nervously, eyeing the blackness.

“You aren’t afraid of the dark are you?” he asked. Ajax’s voice carried teasing undertones. 

“No. Not at all.” She said.

He guided her along the dark path and she found herself enjoying his firm touch. It was nothing like Christopher, who’s brooding angst about having exactly what Megan had always wanted, overshadowed everything. Ajax was just in control and that was it. As they walked his hand crept from the small of her back to her waist. She was literally in his hands and she was feeling less and less in control. She also found herself fighting down a lot of new fantasies that she wouldn’t dare voice to anyone. She was so preoccupied that he walked her right out of the park and nearly into a house before she realized that she probably needed to be alone with him if she wanted to drink his blood. 

“So, I love parties and everything, but am I going to get anymore time with just you?” She asked, sliding her slender pale hand under his jacket and running it down his chest. 

“Oh, don’t worry sweetheart. You and I will have plenty of fun together.” He said, as they approached the big house just across the street from the park. It was dimly lit with lanterns and fairy lights and there was a couple making out on the porch. They came up for air just as Megan and Ajax started up the steps.

“That’s Charlotte and Evan.

“Hey Ajax, where’d you find the vampire chick?” asked Charlotte. Megan jumped a little, but then remembered how she was dressed. Charlotte looked Megan over in the same way that Ajax had, and she found herself more than a little intimidated by this gorgeous black haired girl who looked like she could probably break Megan in half and seduce just about anyone right out from under her. 

“In the park. I couldn’t let a pretty little thing like her wander around all alone, so I invited her to the full moon party.” He said. Charlotte gave a wolfish grin.

“Good call. I look forward to getting to know her better, though I’m a little busy right now. I need to make sure this one knows who to come back to.” She said, and the man on who’s lap she’d perched herself ran his hand along her midriff, which had been left bare by a black halter-top that generally left quite little to the imagination. Megan found herself wishing Christopher would appreciate her that way, instead of throwing himself across the room whenever he got an erection. She tried to compose herself a little more.

“Is he going on a trip?” Megan asked and regretted opening her mouth almost immediately as she realized how awkward the question sounded. Evan laughed and ran his other hand across his buzzed scalp as he pulled Charlotte a little closer. 

“Not exactly. I’m sure you’ll find out shortly.” He said, and then turned to Ajax. “We’re heading down to the basement in a moment, the old man is already down there.”

“Don’t worry about us, we’ll be there.” Ajax said, and guided Megan inside as the couple started going at it with renewed energy. 

“What happens in the basement?” Megan asked nervously. Ajax laughed.

“Oh, you’ll see. We do it every month, it’s kind of a tradition.” He said.

The house wasn’t as crowded as she’d expected, but she noticed that almost everyone had the same powerful build or intense aura as Ajax and the couple outside. He handed her a beer and she sipped at it gingerly, not wanting to admit how little experience she had with alcohol and trying not to admit to herself that Ajax might not be the only one at this party she was attracted to. Christopher was handsome, sure, but there was something animalistic about pretty much everyone she saw. Never the less, she couldn’t just abandon her plans. She was a vampire, and she needed to feed. 

“So, what’s a girl have to do to get you alone?” she asked. Ajax chuckled.

“Very little, though we don’t have much time before…” he was cut off.

“It’s time, everyone downstairs!” came a shout. Megan could see an older man with long grey hair and a beard leaning out from a door that presumably led to the basement. Megan’s internal alarm bells were ringing, but she ignored them. She was a vampire, what could they possibly do to her? 

“Who’s that?” She asked.

“He’s…” Ajax started, but the old man cut him off.

“I’m the big bad wolf kid. Get your ass’s downstairs before I get mean.” 

The various people at the party started heading towards the basement. Ajax put his hand around Megan’s waist and started pulling her towards the door. The couple from outside came up behind them and Megan jumped a little as Charlotte gave her a smack on the ass. 

“I’m going to pay special attention to you. Though fair warning, I can be a bit of a bitch sometimes.” She said. 

“That’s still a terrible joke.” Ajax said. 

“Bite me, wolf boy.” She said, and then turned back to Megan. “We haven’t had a new vampire at one of these things in ages, I can’t wait to see what you taste like.” She said. Megan physically jumped.

“Wait, fuck, you know I’m a vampire?” She sputtered. They all laughed. 

“Of course we do, we’re werewolves, we can smell it on you.” Ajax said.

The narrow stairs ended in a thick metal door reminiscent of a bank vault, which had been swung wide to reveal a sparse basement with concrete walls. In the center was a row of low wooden stocks that looked like something out of another time. Megan was horrified to see that several other women and one particularly well groomed man were already locked in the wooden contraptions with their heads and wrists tightly secured. 

“What is this? What’s going on here?” Megan asked, panic starting to set in.

“I thought you knew. That was the bench where I usually meet interested vampires, and you wouldn’t have been the first who put on an innocent act. I mean, everyone has a fetish and vampires are some of the kinkiest people you’ll ever meet.” Ajax said.

“No, I most certainly didn’t know! I was going to… I mean…” She tried to get the words out. Ajax stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

“You were going to feed on me?” 

“Um, yeah.” She said. Ajax tried not to keep laughing, but it was clearly difficult. Once he had finally regained his composure he turned to the old man.

“Hey, this one’s here by mistake, do you want to give her the pitch just in case she’s interested?” He asked. The old man raised an eyebrow, looked her over, and then shrugged.

“Alright kid, here’s the deal. We’re all going to turn into wolves tonight and a big metal door can only do so much to keep an entire pack of werewolves from breaking loose. We need something to absorb our animal urges and vampires are… very durable.” As he spoke, the old man ran his hand through the hair of one of the women locked in the stocks, and as he finished she snarled at him, bearing an impressive set of fangs. 

“Quiet!” He shouted, and slapped her in the face. She quieted down and shot Megan a quick smile and a wink. Megan was horrified, absolutely horrified, and maybe just a little bit curious. Or maybe she was just trying really hard to be horrified when she was actually kind of excited. Christopher was good looking and all, but whenever she tried to get him to actually do anything he just compared her to hard drugs and started brooding a lot. This was… different. 

“Okay. I’m ready.” She said. 

“Are you sure? Once we start to change we won’t be able to stop or control ourselves much at all.” Ajax said. Megan made one last attempt to talk herself out of it, failed, and took a deep breath.

“Yes. I’m sure.” She said. A grin spread across Ajax’s face and she thought she could see the beginnings of sharp teeth. He started to guide her again, but this time he grabbed a fistful of the long silky blond hair that she’d spent so much time on. He pulled her to the unused stock and pulled her head down to fit her neck in the padded wooded groove. She placed her hands in the appropriate spots and she could hear the hinge creak as her neck and wrists were encircled completely by the sturdy wooden contraption. 

“What now?” She asked. Ajax knelt down in front of her. 

“Now we start. We’ll let you go in the morning.” He said, and she was sure that his eyes were no longer those of a human. She could see that the werewolves were starting to move in on the imprisoned vampires and she could hear the metal of the vault door creak as it was locked shut. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” She whispered to herself. She looked over to see one of the werewolves unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. He walked up to the vampire next to her whose snarl was cut short as the werewolf secured her head in two increasingly furry hands and rammed his cock down her throat. Megan had just enough time to wonder if the fangs caused any problems before she felt someone’s hand grab a fistful of her hair. She looked up to see both Ajax and Charlotte looking down at her. 

“I told you I’d be paying you special attention. I love to watch what the boys do to little vampire sluts like you.” Charlotte said with a look that seemed to pierce her.

Ajax undid his belt and pulled out the biggest cock Megan had ever seen. Not that she’d seen that many, but this had to be some kind of record. She looked up to see his smile widening to inhuman proportions and she was positive he had sharp teeth now. 

“Lets see how much of that black lipstick I can fuck off of you.” He said, placing both hands on the wooden frame for leverage.

“Just one second. You belong to the pack now, better make sure everyone knows it.” Charlotte said, pulling a sharpie from the pocket of her jeans. She scrawled a word on Megans forehead. “Now everyone knows you’re our bitch.”

“Nice touch,” said Ajax in a low growl as his enormous cock slid forward between Megan’s lips. All that time she had spent making herself look like the perfect mysterious vampire girl and she was about to be brutally used by a pack of werewolves. The worst part was that Megan didn’t care, she wanted all that perfection distant beauty fucked away. Ajax’s cock spread her lips wider and wider until she physically couldn’t take another inch of it. He started to slide out again and ran a clawed hand down her cheek.

“Don’t get used to it. I can only be gentle for so long.” He said, and she felt him thrust his cock back into her mouth, harder and faster than before. 

Just as she was getting used to Ajax using her mouth she felt something behind her. Someone was running his hands down her waist, over her hips and between her legs. He was appreciating every inch of her in a way that no one had before. 

“You really are a pretty little thing. Pretty and young.” She heard the old man say as he lifted up the tiny skirt on her black dress. She felt his rough hands run over her, exploring every little bit of her. He reached under her panties and she started to protest a little, but Ajax had slid his cock back between her lips and all she could do was whimper around it. 

“Well, you’re awfully wet aren’t you? You must be in the right place kid.” He said and pulled down her panties. She felt his hand run gently across her bare ass before coming down with a hard smack. Her muffled sounds of surprise were largely drowned out as Ajax started to pick up speed, fucking her mouth harder and harder with ever more animalistic sounds. Then from behind her she felt the old man’s cock sliding between her legs. He must have been at least three times her age but the power and certainty with which he took her was hard to argue with, and Megan found herself well past any pretense that this wasn’t exactly what she wanted. She felt his cock slide into her wet pussy, stretching it out until she was completely full of him. She moaned around Ajax’s cock as they started fucking her from both ends. Any thought of the brooding, angst-ridden vampire that had been stringing her along for months was driven from her mind as the two men, who were looking less human by the second, used her however they liked. 

“That’s right, you know exactly what you’re good for,” Charlotte said. She still had a fistful of Megan’s hair and had slipped her other hand under her jeans to play with herself. Megan caught a brief flash of the girl’s eyes, which were now significantly less human and she suddenly realized that she wasn’t jealous, or threatened by her, she wanted this girl to use her just as she wanted Ajax. This was new information, but Megan was unable to process it as Ajax jerked into her harder and harder, filling her mouth with cum.

“Swallow, bitch,” he said as he thrust his cock all the way down her throat. Almost at the same time she felt the old man start to cum inside her. She suddenly started to panic as she realized he wasn’t wearing a condom. He put his hands around her waist and pressed his huge cock as deep inside of her as it would go, and she felt stream of his cum drip down her bare legs. He gave her another slap on the ass.

“Don’t worry kid, vampires can’t get knocked up. Every werewolf in here is going to fill you up with cum at least once, so just relax.” Said the old man. His voice changed more and more as he spoke. Ajax ruffled her hair a little as pulled himself from her mouth. Cum dripped from her lips and she saw that her black lipstick had left a ring around the base of his cock. She swallowed.

“Good girl.” He said, and she looked up, going a little wide eyed as she realized that he was at least half wolf. Ajax was covered in thick fur and he was now sporting a snout. Megan was too dazed to make much comment, though she was starting reexamine why she liked the story of Little Red Riding Hood so much. Ajax gave her a toothy grin, and went down onto all fours as he disappeared from view. She noticed now that many of the other werewolves had either partially or completely changed, and she certainly wasn’t the only one getting some attention. She could hear a loud howl as huge fully transformed wolf filled up the mouth of the vampire next to her with more cum than Megan had ever seen in one place. 

“I see you looking.” Charlotte said. “I’ve seen you looking at me too. Ever fuck a dog? A wolf? A girl?” She grinned at Megan with a mouth full of sharp teeth and knelt down. She brushed a lock of black hair behind one ear and pulled her halter-top up over her breasts. As Charlotte moved closer to her, Megan started to nuzzle her breasts. Charlotte still had a fistful of hair and used it to force Megan’s mouth on to her nipple. Megan started to play with it using her tongue, as a little bit of Ajax’s cum ran from her mouth down Charlotte’s exposed breast. 

“That’s right. Good girl.” She said. As Megan’s tongue moved over Charlotte’s soft skin she noticed a fully transformed wolf slink by them. It paused to watch her work, and made an appreciative growl before moving out of view. Megan wasn’t sure where it went until suddenly, she felt the brush of fur on her bare ass. She tightened her immobilized fists as she felt a cock that was much too big to be human or wolf forced it’s way into her pussy. She found herself appreciating her new immortality in a whole new way as her body stretched around the werewolf’s gigantic cock. She pulled away from the girl’s breast to swear as the beast started to pick up speed. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it? There’s a reason I try and transform last.” The girl said. As Megan’s tiny body was pounded over and over again, and stretched in ways that a normal human could never endure, she saw a partially transformed wolf come up behind Charlotte, who undid the zipper and button of her jeans just in time for his clawed hand to rip them the rest of the way down. She ran a hand lovingly through Megan’s hair as the werewolf ran his hand along the Charlotte’s curvy toned body. Her hand was pulled from Megan’s hair as the wolf wrapped its fingers around Charlotte’s throat and forced her down on to all fours. The beautiful dark haired girl leaned forward and started kissing Megan’s cum covered lips as the wolf forced its cock into her pussy. The violent force of the other wolf’s cock had freed Megan’s breasts from the black corset and she could feel her little pentagram necklace bouncing against them with every thrust. She came even harder this time and moaned into the girl’s lips. She wanted every wolf in here to fuck her until she screamed. 

The wolf growled as it thrust it’s monstrous cock deep inside of her and she felt the cum pouring out of it as the wolf finished. Megan closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt the wolf slide itself out of her. She took a moment to try and recover, and when she opened her eyes again she saw that Charlotte was becoming more and more bestial as she bucked under the force of the werewolf’s pounding. Megan was a little disappointed that the beautiful girl was disappearing into a frenzy of teeth and fur, but she had very little time to lament, before another wolf put it’s paws up on the wooden stock and started pressing it’s cock into her lips. Megan accepted it gratefully, feeling the monstrous wolf cock stretch out her throat as it used her mouth like a pussy. 

As each wolf took turns using her from either end she surrendered herself completely. Her mouth and pussy were covered in cum from over a dozen inhuman beasts and all she could think was that she wanted more. She knew that any normal human would have been broken beyond repair, but as her pussy stretched around a new cock every few minutes she alive. Megan belonged to the pack. 

\-----------------------------------------

She was disturbed from sleep by the metallic sound of the vault door being opened. At some point in the night she must have passed out, and she awoke to find herself hanging limp in the stocks and covered in wolf semen. The pack was strewn around the floor, mostly naked and mostly human again. She could see Charlotte and Evan wrapped up in each other’s arms in the corner nearest to her.

“Feeling okay?” Ajax asked. She glanced over to see him standing next to her. He unlocked the wooden contraption and she fell to the ground as she was released. He picked her up in his huge arms and she looked over to see that the other vampires were being unlocked as well. She smiled up at him.

“Can I come next month?” She asked. He gave a warm smile

“Please do.” He said, “Now lets get you washed up and into some fresh clothes. We’ll get you some blood too.”

“Thanks.” She said, burying her face in his chest as he carried her up the stairs.


End file.
